


Going out

by It has Teeth (Jensee)



Series: NSFW College AU [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent given at first doesn't get a chance to be revoked when the situation change, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I know there's a shorter tag but I can't remember it now :x, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slurs, pre Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/It%20has%20Teeth
Summary: The music is louder than it is good, but it doesn't matter. This isn't why any of the students are here.This isn't why Juno is here either, but this might get a bit more out of hand than he'd anticipated.
Relationships: Juno Steel/Other(s)
Series: NSFW College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Going out

**Author's Note:**

> additional warning at the end

Juno gets to the concert just late enough that the music is starting, conveniently escaping the thirty minutes or so of standing around while pretending he’s waiting for someone instead. It's louder than it is good but nobody cares and neither does he. It's just an occasion for copped up college kids to jump around and drink alcohol and that's exactly what Juno intends to do.

Well.

Maybe without the jumping around part.

He down his first beer quickly enough, letting the heavy bass drown out the sound of his heartbeat and dancing halfheartedly to the beat. It would be too much to say he did an effort, but he did slip on a cute black skirt, and it feels nice to let it softly caress the overheated skin of his thighs whenever he moves around.

When he goes to get a second beer and comes back to the crowd, it has grown again, and he has to push his way through to get back to the spot he'd previously been in. Close enough to the stage that he has something to look at, and far enough not to be caught in the more vigorous parts of the crowd.

It is more than vigorous enough where he is, anyway, and Juno gets pushed around a bit, barely managing to salvage his beer from spilling to the dirty floor. He stumbles backwards when someone accidentally pushes him, and slams into the guy behind him.

He turns halfway to apologize but the guy only smiles and pushes him gently back on his feet. He has big, warm hands and they feel exceedingly nice on Juno's skin, the feeling only made more pleasant by the soft buzz of alcohol.

"Oh, thanks."

There's a ninety percent chance that the guy doesn't hear him over the music, but he responds accordingly, with a smile, it's an infectious smile, one Juno returns with his cheeks warming up. 

He turns back towards the stage, but his mind is entirely focused on the man behind him. It's easy to fantasize about turning around and pushing the guy out of the crowd, lead him back to his crappy dorm room and riding him until Juno finds himself satisfied.

The concert is in full swing now, so Juno can't be faulted for stumbling several times back into the stranger, savouring the feeling of skin against his own, of the firm torso that easily receives his weight. The guy doesn't seem to mind, to the point that Juno could swear he's getting closer every time he helps Juno find his balance, until eventually he can feel a warmth at his back, almost close enough to brush against him. 

Juno doesn't even have to stumble this time. He sways the tiniest bit and suddenly a hand lays down on his waist, big and warm. It makes Juno wants to whine and grind back against the stranger. He feels hot with arousal, and he can feel his dick becoming hard as fantasies swarm him.

The guy doesn't resist when Juno peels his hand from where it's daintily resting on the fabric of his skirt, pushing it down and under so it finds his thigh. His moan is lost to the music when the guy picks up on his intention and the hot hand on his skin starts to massage his thigh, slowly creeping up until it finds the swell of his ass. Juno groans and rocks back when hungry fingers sink into his flesh, kneading his cheeks with a touch of violence. The guy's other hand is teasing the hem of his skirt, nails brushing over Juno's waist, and the combined touches have Juno overheating with a burning desire for the stranger to just _ get on with it _.

He's either being louder than he thought he was, or he's picked up a particularly smart guy, because it doesn't take him much time at all to finger his panties and - excruciatingly slowly - pull them down Juno's ass. Juno shivers and tries to press closer to the man. He can feel his dick tenting the fabric, stretched to the maximum as the man pulls them backward to rub over his asshole with dexterous fingers.

Juno's moans are drowned in the music blaring around them. He can feel the bass making his heart jump in rhythm - a fire that licks him from inside and out, delving into his ears and making in whole body vibrate. He's lost to the sound, the only thing he remains aware of the burning touch on his ass, over his hole, dipping inside…

He bucks back against the digits. Either Juno is particularly lucky and he fell upon a guy who walks around with lube in his pockets or he managed to properly slick himself with just his tongue (and isn't that a sexy image), but in any case, they feel more than wet enough and Juno doesn't restrain the soun that escapes him when they breach him.  
Maybe it's just that he's horny enough he would take anything, even dry.  
Juno has always been easy. 

He pushes back against the fingers and they feel amazing inside him, moving exactly like he wants them to and sparkling fiery messages of pleasure up his spine. It's obvious the stranger at his back knows exactly what he's doing, pushing deep and hard and rubbing over his prostate with a gentle insistence that has Juno keening, trying to hide his back arching as him dancing to the music and probably failing miserably. Nobody seems to be watching them, though. Not yet at least. The students around them are still entranced by the music and the band - one he assumes he would find pretty good if he wasn't in the process of losing his mind - dancing to the heavy bass: utterly oblivious of the fact that Juno is getting finger-fucked a few feet from them. He can feel himself leaking precome in his panties, wetness spreading inside and soaking them. He just needs a bit more, just a little bit more-

He's almost ready to break all pretenses and put a hand on himself to start jerking his dick when the guy starts to slowly pull his fingers from Juno's hole, scissoring them as he goes in a way that makes Juno's legs shake.

He has entirely stopped caring about the music, much too horny to think about anything else but the pressure in his hole and over his prostate. He's about to turn around and drag the stranger to his dorm room - or any nearby bathroom at this point, to be entirely honest - when the guy's hands comes back, taking hold of his asscheek, caressing it with tender palms and avid fingers. His cheeks are being pulled apart and Juno can only imagine what it would look like were his skirt not in the way. His hole, open and hungry, begging to be taken and claimed. A thumb teases at the entrance and he moans, arm flailing behind himself so he can take the guy hand and get out of here. So he can find a private place, any place, where Juno can get properly fucked. 

Then there's pressure at his hole once again.

It's large, and hot, and wet.

It's definitely not a finger.

Juno doesn't have the time to even think about protesting - to consider that maybe he should - before he feels the guy's dick slowly sink into him, the fabric of his skirt bunching up right over his ass.

A gasp leaving his mouth in a shocked breath as he grips the hand curled on his hips for bala. He should be pushing the guy off; he should shake him off and punch him for being a creep, but he feels buzzed and over-sensitive, his brain foggy and his dick hard, throbbing for release. He can't quite organize his thoughts to make a rational, a good decision.

He feels the guy behind him pull most of the way out, and slam back in, ripping a shout from Juno as he gets fucked deep and hard. There are hundreds of people around them, and even through his daze, he can tell dozens of eyes are looking straight at him, following the movements of his stuttering hips, his panting mouth he has a hard time controlling. He's getting fucked in front of a hundred of his classmates, and they all see him panting and gagging for it, his legs spread and his voice barely restrained.

He wants to vanish. He wants to cry. He wants to get away from here.

He wants to fucking come. He wants to jerks himself off and maybe go to his room to curl up and hide, but everyone's watching him. Everyone's watching him and he can't move. Can only stands there and take it as he's getting fucked hard and deep. Good enough that Juno could almost come on it alone. 

Not quite, though.

An arm comes around him and pulls him backward, making Juno mewls in pleasure. The guy fucking him is no longer trying to hide anything of their activity, and they shake out of tune with an uneven rhythm. The music around them is blaring, a loud, deep vibrating bass that resonates through Juno's whole body. The guy is whispering into his ears, words he can barely hear but that he knows the cadence of. Words he's heard before, that sound dirty and mean, about how much of a slut he is, about how loose and welcoming his hole is, about how he could be turned into the campus' cumbucket and wouldn't even resist. Would beg for it even. Juno's addled mind can hardly protest: he doesn't know that it isn't entirely true.

The guy’s pace is getting faster and faster, his dick ramming in and out of Juno’s hole with abandon. His whispers turns into growls and Juno tries to muffle his whimper as he feels the man suddenly tense and shudder. He comes in Juno, who feels the liquid heat being shot deep inside him. _ Fuck _. It’s so hot, but all the same Juno wants to cry: he's still rock hard and so turned on it feels like he can't see straight. He has to go, to get somewhere private so he can finally get off without everyone staring at him.

He feels the guy slowly pulling out of him, making Juno shudder as the whole length, still halfway hard, rubs against him on the way out.

Juno scrambles to get his panties up so he can leave - at this point he doesn’t even care if the guy follows him or not, he just _needs_ to come - but another hand stops him, spreading, big and warm, over his thigh. That sends alarms blaring in Juno’s clouded brain, but it takes a second for him to work out what is happening.

There are three hands on him.

He barely has time to register the information before someone slaps him on the ass, almost hard enough to hurt, and the new pair of hands take a firm hold of his hips.

He tries to turn his head but he already know what's behind him.

It's another guy, one whose face is distantly familiar - maybe he passed him in some corridor - and whose eyes are trained directly on Juno's ass.

He doesn't have the time to protest - he's too shocked to resist - before those big hands pull him backwards and impale him on a large dick.

Juno yells, the sound loud enough to pierce the wall of sound from the concert, and when he looks around, he can see dozens of eyes, looking back.

The man behind him bottoms out, and he whimpers, pleasure and panic mingling and turning him to mush.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> additional warning: Juno gets all close and personal with a random guy in a public place, but doesn't expect him to initiate penetrative sex. He's enjoyed himself but hasn't given consent, moreso when more people start to join without asking for his consent or opinion.
> 
> I want to do a follow-up with the other students but this is dragging on and I don't to have nothing published in January so here we are  
Lemme know what you think?  
also I need more people to talk to me about Juno in compromising situations. If you wanna find me on twitter -> thepanhornicorn


End file.
